


Realitivity [Wind Song]

by desparity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Babies, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Mutants, everyone adores win, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desparity/pseuds/desparity
Summary: He peeked through his lids - a soft smile, soft brown eyes, dimples. He couldn’t help but look; staring in awe. He met those deep pools of brown, breath hitching. He was being pulled into oblivion, being pulled further into himself, but he didn’t mind now. Didn’t want to mind. His breathing became deeper as his eyes rolled back. Sleep was slowly forcing his mind to shut down, to surrender.“Sleep tight.”And he was out like a light.





	1. Breathless Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 so yup, I kinda suck. BUT! If someone likes it, maybe I'll continue it.

_Run! Run and never return. It’s too dangerous here now. If they found out about you, they’ll kill you. Kill us all. Don’t let them catch you, and don’t ever stop running. You’ll never be safe here. Go, leave, go to Korea, go anywhere but here. I love you, my child, I'll always love you. Now..._

_Go Sicheng!_

Sicheng was tired, so so so tired. All he wanted to do was lie down, curl up into a ball, and sleep. But, unfortunately, he was being chased. Again. He’d thought by now they would’ve just given up, gone back to base. But never underestimate how much humans hate mutants. Sentinel Services would stop at nothing to have rogue mutants in their custody, nothing was more of a nuisance to them than a monster loose in their city.

So here he was, sprinting through the dark streets out Seoul, desperately looking for a place to hide. The blaring sirens barely drowning out his frantically beating heart and labored breaths. His eyes darted around, looking for shelter even in the darkest of places. He would’ve breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw a warehouse shed a few meters ahead if he couldn’t still hear the running engines and sirens. Pushing himself more he dove behind the brick building and caught his breath as he heard two cars bullet past him, but one - he sighed- slowed up and stayed behind the other’s.

“Shit.” he cursed under his breath as two Sentinel Services agents exited the sleek black car and pulled out their flashlights.

“Shit would be correct.” he heard someone say after laughing dryly.

Sicheng paused.

A hand covered his mouth before he had a chance to scream bloody murder. Sicheng just happened to notice that it was soft and warm and smelled like vanilla. _Dong Sicheng if you don’t focus._ He scolded himself briefly before licking the palm of said hand. His captor let go with a whine of disgust. Jumping up, he tried to crawl away but he was grabbed by the leg and was pulled face to face with a very handsome man. His breath slowed as he looked into the man's eyes, he suddenly felt drowsy. _Crap_ he thought. He instantly closed his eyes and pushed the man away with more force than necessary. What? Survival of the fittest. He heard a small grunt and deemed it safe to try and escape. He never thought he’d meet another mutant while he was being chased. Especially one that was working with Sentinels. He yelped when he felt two hands on his legs, and suddenly what felt like a thousand pounds of bricks. He fell to the ground with a groan, breathless and panicked. So there was more than one?

He tried to turn over but the air was slowly being squeezed out of him. His eyes were watery and blurry, his legs had lost feeling. Panic was closing in on him.

“Doyoung, that’s enough.” Came a soft but firm voice. “Jaehyun’s fine, we’re fine.”

The weight was lifted suddenly, leaving Sicheng gasping for much needed air.

He was confused and scared and angry. This has never happened before. Why was it happening now? He was going to get caught, and the people who were supposed to understand his fleeing were just hindering him. He sat up, face red and blotchy from his near-asphyxiation. A hand settled on his shoulder and he shoved it away angrily as he wiped his eyes of tears.

“Don’t touch me!” he growled out and he scooted backwards. He looked up to meet the eyes of a man with red locks falling into his face. He crouched down and waited for Sicheng to calm down. Sicheng noticed the cuts in his eyebrow, the soft freckles on his face. The man leant forward slowly but Sicheng moved backwards again.

“We’re not here to hurt you.” He said with a sigh.

A shot sounded off in the dark, making Sicheng startle. “We want to help you.”

More gunshots, seemingly closer. “I-I don’t believe you.”

Yelling. Dogs barking. Everyone but Sicheng seemed calm. “You’re a mutant-”

“I’m not!” Shadows creeping up the pavement. Strained voices. Red and blue lights.

“You have to trust us.” A soft look. Soft hands. “I can’t.” Sicheng looked into his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” The man with the fiery red hair pulled away and left a very confused Sicheng.

“Jaehyun.” Another man stepped forward, it was the one that had tried to knock him out before. He stopped literally inches from where the boy sat and pushed him down rather roughly. Jaehyun sat on top Sicheng and held his hands above his head, staring intently into his eyes. He felt sleepy. Sicheng struggled under him, pulling at his arms and trying to flip his body over. He closed his eyes and thrashed under him. He felt someone hold his legs down then.

“Stop!” He pleaded, dread seeping into is body.

“Just look at me,” Jaehyun whispered. “I’m not here to hurt you.” He couldn’t resist.

He peeked through his lids - a soft smile, soft brown eyes, dimples. He couldn’t help but look; staring in awe. He met those deep pools of brown, breath hitching. He was being pulled into oblivion, being pulled further into himself, but he didn’t mind now. Didn’t want to mind. His breathing became deeper as his eyes rolled back. Sleep was slowly forcing his mind to shut down, to surrender.

“Sleep tight.”

And he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jung Jaehyun “Sandman”  
> -‘97  
> -Can make a person fall asleep, minor compulsion: Jaehyun has to make eye contact with his target and maintain it to make them fall asleep, uses compulsion powers (and handsome face) to make them want to look at him. Can also manipulate dreams. 
> 
> Kim Dongyoung “The Force”  
> -Protector  
> -‘96  
> -Gravity manipulation: Doyoung can increase or decrease how much gravity affects his target on a small or large scale; only if he can see his target (off of reflective surface or directly).


	2. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng is bad at first impressions. Luckily for him, so is everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhey y'all :) new chappp hope u likee
> 
> lol bold italicized text is chinese :)

_ Everything around him was burning, his home no longer; standing reduced to a pile of rubble. His skin was scorched and covered in ashes, his throat raw from the smoke. He heard the screams of the damned even when he was alone, they would always be there. His vision was turning dark; the screams in his mind being driven out by a single voice. _

_ His mother.  _

_ He ran faster, chasing a silhouette. Screaming her name, begging for comfort. But all he got was silence. He pushed himself but he just seemed to get further away. He dropped to his knees, tired and broken. His eyes never strayed from the motherly figure he so desperately craved.  _

_ He cried, kicked, pleaded. Nothing.  _

_ “Sicheng.”  _

Mama. 

_ “How could you abandon us?” Brows screwing up in confusion.  _

You told me to go. Why are you saying this? 

_ “You  _ left _ us! You traitor! How could you do this, to your own  _ mother.” 

I-I.. I didn’t.  _ He was choking. _

_ “You’re not my son. You’re a coward. A bastard…” How could she utter such cruel things? Didn’t she love him? Didn’’t she plead? Beg for him to leave? _

_ He buried his face in his knees, digging his caps into his eyes. Willing the ache away.  _

_ “Look at me.”  _ No...

“ _ Look at what you did.”  _ No.

“ _ Look at me, Sicheng!”  _ No!

_ A firm grip pulled his head back, forcing him to look at her. The monster. It wasn’t his mother. It was a distorted, miserable, nightmare-like version of the woman that loved him. But he couldn’t tell the difference. Milky white eyes devoid of any life bore into his own. He wanted to look away but fear was holding him in place. Pale blue lips covered in blood. “Look.” His eyes hovered, flitting over his mother’s dead face. Black ooze dripped onto his lips, cheek. Dripping from a burrow between his mother’s brows was a black liquid, his eyes widened as his mother began to laugh. An empty, pitiful laugh. He scrambled backwards, his breath picking up as the body dropped to the floor like a ragdoll. All he could hear was her breath stopping, and a gunshot echoing in his skull. A dull pain blossomed in his chest, flowering through until he was screaming in pain.  _

_ “I’ll finally have you, my child.” No. No. No! He didn’t want to die. He wanted to live, he wanted to… He couldn’t! He didn’t want to go. He wanted to find somewhere he belonged! Where he could be free. Hands grabbed at him; his arms, legs, neck. Thrashing, Sicheng wouldn’t let them take him. Never.  _

_ “Hey.” He bit and punched and hit anything he could. “ _ Hey!" _ Never.  _ _ “ _ Wake up! _ ”  _

Sicheng awoke to hands holding his body down, his limbs flinging on their own accord. His fist connected to a jaw before he had a chance to get his bearings. “Shit.” Wild eyes searched for a way out of the room. Blankets seem to constrict his legs; making him tumble to the floor. He ripped the cloth away from himself, getting ready to fight his way out of there. “Calm down. God, you punch harder than I thought…” A deep voice mumbled.

Sicheng stumbled back and looked at the owner of the voice. His blood began to boil as he looked at Jaehyun, the mutant that knocked him out. “You..” He began, but he was cut off as someone burst into the room. “Jae-! What? Why did you wake him up?” Sicheng scanned the doorway and there were two other people behind the man with bright blue hair. He cursed under his breath. “I didn’t wake him up, he was having a nightmare.” Sicheng could only understand a bit of what they were saying since his Korean wasn’t more than conversational. 

While they were distracted he picked up a small vase that was behind him. Discreetly, he waited until the right moment to hurl it at the door, shattering it on the frame. While they panicked and moved to safety, Sicheng sprinted past them and out into a dimly lit hall. He swore and ran to the left, finding a stairwell and the end. He leapt down the stairs as his captors began to chase after him. 

“Leave me alone!” He shouted after himself, cringing at his voice crack. He entered a room that looked like a living room, he would’ve appreciated the aesthetic of the room if he wasn’t running for his life then. He saw more people in the room, and the ruckus he made probably alerted them to his presence; so he kept running, turning into a kitchen, with a knife rack sitting not far from where he was. Sicheng dove for the rack and held it to his chest, facing towards the entrance to the kitchen. He wasn’t an expert at knife throwing but he could most definitely do some damage. 

* * *

A pink head of hair poked through into the kitchen but instantly retracted- with a high pitched yelp- as knife came spiraling towards his head. “ **_Why can’t you just leave me alone!_ ** _ ”  _ He cried in his mother tongue, frustrated to no end. Who were these guys and why did they want him? He was no one, not a criminal, not a hero. He was Dong Sicheng. That was it. “Put the knife down, we just want to talk.” Poking, prodding. Someone was trying to read him. So, he retaliated, he knew how to handle telepaths; snoopy bastards. A grunt and shuffling. “Kun-hyung?” Whispers. “ **_Stop doing that._ ** _ ”  _ Oh, Chinese? He didn’t think there would be another foreigner among them. 

_ “ _ **_God that hurts._ ** _ ”  _ He snickers and twirls a knife. He could think all day, every mutant had a weakness after all. “ **_Stop trying to read me, there, problem solved._ ** _ ”  _ He heard an exhausted huff and more whispering. Shuffling. Whispering. More shuffling. Next, he saw a small handheld mirror, tufts of bright blue hair and he rolled his eyes. He guessed the guy needed to see his target to actually use his power. Suddenly, he was being weighed down by something. He threw a knife, shattering the mirror. He crouched behind the dining table and kept his eyes peeled for movement. 

“Fine. I’ll just go in and talk to him. You stay here.” A man with bright red hair entered the kitchen, seemingly on guard his eyes never strayed from the cowering boy in the corner. He recognized him as the man that had apologized to him last night. But still Sicheng was cautious, he didn't know him and sure as hell didn't trust him. Didn’t trust anyone. 

Sicheng raised the knife that he clutched so desperately. He wasn't going anywhere without a fight. In the light of day the mysterious man seemed much more intimidating. His fiery red hair looked as if it was animated, moving on its own accord. If only for a second, Sicheng was mesmerized. “What do you want from me, why am I here?” The man chuckled, “Well if you had given us the chance we would have explained.” He shuffled a bit behind the table.  _ “ _ **_Well sorry if I don't take kindly to kidnappers_ ** _. _ ” His tone conveyed his anger, but the man didn’t seem fazed. 

“I’m Taeyong.” He held out his hand. 

“I don’t care.” Sicheng scowled at him. 

He stepped forward, Sicheng lifted the weapon more. 

“Go away.” He said, trying to keep his tone even. 

“Sorry, I can’t do that.” He moved closer, easily moving the table that separated them. 

Sicheng moved back until his back touched the counter. Crap. He was trapped. More people came into the kitchen, obviously cautious. “Let me go,” He demanded.

“We can’t.” Taeyong pushed his hands into his pockets, casual despite having a hostile knife-wielding Chinese man in front of his person. “Why not?” 

“It’s dangerous.” He shrugged, like it was the most obvious answer. Sicheng scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I’m dangerous.” 

“Oh, really?” Mere seconds later Sicheng was looking up, a dull ache in his tailbone and a knife to his throat. He was shocked but wouldn’t show it. “Don’t seem dangerous to me.” Taeyong leaned in inches away from Sicheng’s face, thick green smoke enveloping his face. 

“Taeyong-hyung..” He heard someone hesitate. It wasn’t hard to breathe, he didn’t even feel panicked. It felt like Sicheng was floating; a dreamlike state had overcome his senses, he was calm. He noticed how his limbs felt like jelly when he was sat up. His nose was wet and so were his lips when he touched them. He grimaced when he pulled his hand away and his fingers were covered in blood. He looked around and saw that he was alone. He couldn't possibly be by himself, feeling himself being touched and lifted but the sensations dulled.  _ An illusion?  _ he asked himself. Maybe he was asleep again? He didn't know all he knew was when it cleared up he's going to kick someone's ass. 

Now that Sicheng knew what Taeyong could do, he could find a way to avoid it. He grunted, struggling out of the arms that held him. All he saw were looks of disbelief and shock; he picked up the knife again and held it against Taeyong’s throat. And suddenly everyone was on guard again, knowing their leader could be in imminent danger. “I'm serious.” He muttered. 

He watched Taeyong’s expression go from slight shock to an embarrassed fluster. “Well, that’s new…” He watched as the man’s skin slowly faded from clear, and unblemished to little patches of shiny iridescent scales lining up his neck to his left eye. The iris changing from a deep brown to a royal purple color. His hair going from vibrant red to vivid green with patches of dull red. 

And to say Sicheng was confused would be an understatement. He peeled his hands back from the green haired man and looked at his hands in dismay. He fled the room in pure hysteria, leaving behind eight very shocked men. 

* * *

Johnny held his hand out to Taeyong, helping him up from his position on the floor. “So,” he started rather awkwardly, scratching his neck while his words hung in the air. “What now?” 

Taeyong leaned against the counter looking deep in thought. His members looked at him warily, and while Tae wasn’t insecure about his natural looks— his members have seen like this plenty of times — it was still pretty weird to see him with green hair and scales covering his body. 

They were all a bit dumbfounded. Having never encountered someone who could disperse Taeyong’s illusions. The room got quiet they get here pitiful whimpers and cries of distress. They began hovering by the bathroom door wanting to go in but trying to give the boy his space, knowing he needed it. Taeil, the most emotionally intelligent, knelt by the door in cave three small knocks, “Hey bud, are you okay? Well that's a dumb question, I know... And I know we're not helping you feel welcome by treating you like a hostage. But if you stay here..” He gathered his thoughts for a moment.

“And let us help you, let us give you shelter, a home even. I know everything won’t instantly be perfect. But, it will be better than running all the time… We can’t make all the pain go away, no, but you’ll have us to confide in when it gets too much to handle on your own. I know you can't trust us now but I'm asking you let us make it up to you.”

“ **_But I don't want to be here. I don't deserve to be here I'm selfish and I'm dangerous and I'm not… You can't be nice to me, I’ll just betray you. I'll put you in danger. They always find me…”_ ** Sicheng gets nauseous looking at his hands, things he’d had to do with them flitting through his tired mind. He was truly a monster, wanting to survive and doing anything to come out alive. How many people could he have saved? How many innocent mutants has he sold out to cover his ass. “I’m tired, so tired… T-tired of being bad, being a coward.” 

He reclined against the tub, letting fatigue catch him. He closed his eyes and once again, he fell into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
